I Dream a Dream So Crazy
by Wisewarrior ETZH
Summary: After an attack with erasers Max is knocked unconsious. She has a weird dream. Fang saw Iggy murder a man so when he, Max, Angel, and Gazzy get kidnapped what happen? Probably set in Fang. AU and OOC


**I do not own **_**Maximum Ride **_**and I hope you enjoy.**

Max!" Gazzy yelled as a pig hairy eraser paw came at a girl with long brown hair with blonde highlights. Max ducked and kicked the eraser back. The flock were fighting again. The erasers had come out of nowhere and attacked them. Fang was in one are silently beating up an eraser. His black hair covered his face as he punched the eraser out of the sky. Nudge was blocking an attack from an eraser then she kicked him. He fell after the other eraser. Iggy and Gazzy were finishing a bomb while Angel held total. The only one still fighting was Max. She had about four erasers after her. "Duck!"

As Gazzy threw the bomb Max tried to leave but an eraser grabbed her. She kicked and punched at the eraser but they wouldn't let her go. Fang started to go to her but she yelled, "Stay there!" When the bomb blew up Max was shot away. Fang flew after her but she hit a tree before he got to her. Fang caught her before she hit the ground. The flock flew to them.

"Is she okay?" they all asked. Iggy felt Max's head. Blood slightly streamed down the side of her face. Fang watched as Iggy felt for her pulse.

"She'll be fine when she wakes up." Iggy said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and wondered when she would wake up.

"What are we going to do?" Angel asked sweetly. Fang looked at her then the others.

"We need to find a cave or some type of shelter until she wakes up." He said. Everyone nodded and jumped into the sky. Fang knelt down and picked Max up before following them. When they arrived at a small cave Fang set Max down in the corner. When Nudge and Angel brought in some pieces of wood, Iggy started a fire.

All they could do was wait until Max woke up. They had to believe she would, after all what would they do without her?

Max rolled over and groaned. Her head felt like it was on fire. The last thing she remembered was a bomb. There was a knock on her door and Ella opened the door. She grinned at Max with her brown eyes.

"Hi Max, ready for school?" Ella asked. Max nodded glumly even though she was sure she didn't go to school. What Max knew was that Ella was her sister and she had to find the rest of her 'flock', whatever that was. "Don't worry, I bet you today will be different. After all you promised mom you wouldn't get into another fight." Max just stared at her. What fight had she gotten into?

"Can I get dressed now?" Ella nodded and closed her door. Max got up and looked in her closet and winced. There was only pink tops, but luckily there were black skinny jeans. In the corner she saw a grey long sleeved shirt. Max pulled it on and muttered something about pink clothing. When she was dressed she saw some black converses and a black jacket. After she messed with her hair she grabbed a backpack and headed downstairs.

Ella was sitting at the table grinning. Max muttered a hello and sat next to her. Their mother walked in and put a plate of eggs in front of both of the girls. Max just stared at him. She wasn't hungry. Her head hurt and something was telling her she was missing something.

"Max? Sweetie, are you okay?" Their mother asked. Max looked up and shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts that's about it," She lied smoothly. Her mother nodded.

"Well it's time you girls went to school." Max nodded and stood up. Ella gave their mother a hug then they walked out the door.

"So Max, what's really up?"

"I feel like I was in an explosion and someone is missing from my life. More than someone, about five other people. I feel like I should be flying in the sky right now rather than walking."

"You don't have wings Max, its unreal." Ella laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. A girl can dream, can't she?"

"Gazzy! Give me back Total!" Angel's voice shrieked. Fang groaned and rolled over. Why did he have to be with this family for the stupid protection program? It's not like the seven-year-old and nine-year-old could protect him.

"No! He was in my room!" Suddenly there was a loud crash and Mrs. Lexton yelling.

"Angel! Gazzy! Stop this fighting at once!"

"He started it!" Angel yelled the same time Gazzy yelled, "She started it!".

"Clean up this mess!" Mrs. Lexton yelled then there was banging on Fang's door. "Nick, get up!"

"It's Fang!" Fang yelled back.

"That is not your birth name, so get over it!" Mrs. Lexton was in the program to protect witnesses. She also was a foster mother to Angel and Gazzy. Fang hated it here but it wasn't like he could leave. It was dangerous for him to walk out the door.

Fang got up and got dressed before walking into the living room. Angel threw herself at him and hugged him.

"Morning Fang!" She giggled. "Did we wake you up again?"

"No," Fang lied. Angel giggled and ran back to her dog, Total.

"Okay guys, go to school." Mrs. Lexton yelled. Angel kissed Total on the nose and skipped to the door. Gazzy just got up and walked next to her. Then Angel screamed.

"Gazzy, that hurt!" Fang walked to the door and grabbed his backpack. They all walked out the door. There was two girls walking down their street. Fang recognized Ella Martinez but not the other girl. She had brown hair with blonde highlights and chocolate brown eyes. Angel skipped to Ella. "Hey Ella!"

"Hey Angel, Gazzy, Fang." Ella nodded to the boys. Fang simply nodded his head once in a greeting. The girl next to her bursted out laughing.

"Gazzy? Fang? What kind of names are those?" She asked.

"Ours," Fang replied coldly. The girl stared at her.

"No need to be rude Mr. Fangy." She smirked. Fang glared at her.

"Max, really? You just moved here are already teasing someone?" Ella sighed.

"Yes, dear Ella. I am." Max stuck her tongue out at her.

"Who are you exactly?" Fang asked.

"Maximum Ride, Ella's half-sister." Max said. Fang lifted up an eyebrow. "Hey my name's cool. But really Fang?"

"Yeah, Fangy." A cold voice said. Fang turned around and stared at the teen behind him. It was the leader of the nearest gang, Iggy.

"Ella, run!" Fang yelled. Ella tried to take Max's hand but she wouldn't move.

"Max!" Ella yelled.

"I'll be fine, go!" Max yelled. Angel and Gazzy looked frightened. Max pulled them behind her and got into a fighting stance.

"Take Angel and Gazzy, then go!" Fang said.

"No way, I'm not letting you get your butt kicked." Max said. Iggy chuckled.

"Fangy needs a girl to protect him?" He teased. Fang glared at him. Then the rest of the gang came out of their hiding places.

"Crap," Fang muttered. He didn't know how well Max could fight, but he hoped she was pretty good.

"We can take them," Max said teasing the gang.

"Shut up!" Fang yelled as Iggy launched at him. Fang blocked easily but Max hadn't blocked when one attacked her. Instead she kicked him then punched him. He fell to the ground. Although Fang and Max were good fighters, they couldn't take on the gang. Soon Fang and Max were tied up separately while Angel and Gazzy were tied up together.

The gang threw them in a van and started driving off. Angel and Gazzy were too frightened to speak or run so Iggy untied them. Fang and Max were still tied up. Fang glared at Max, while she glared at him. When Angel started to sob Max turned to her and her eyes softened.

"It'll be okay sweetheart." Max said kindly. Fang was shocked. She was that kind to a child she never met before?

"It's you fault they're here Max." Fang said.

"Mine? How so?"

"I told you to run with them!"

"Ella could have taken them!"

"I didn't tell her to!"

"I don't listen to people!"

"Stop it!" Gazzy yelled. "It's both of your faults now shut up. Angel is scared." It was the first time Fang had seen him worried about his sister. Gazzy hugged Angel while she cried.

"Now, it isn't the girl's fault you're here," Iggy said. "It's little Fangy's."

"Why are we here exactly?" Max asked.

"Fangy here is a witness to a murder. We can't have him blab his mouth anymore." Iggy said coldly. "But since you three know now, we can't let you leave here. Alive," Iggy grinned while Angel screamed.

"She's seven!" Fang yelled referring to Angel. "Let Angel, Gazzy, and Max go. They have nothing to do with this."

"No, but they do know what happened." Another gang member said.

"Only because Iggy told them!" Fang yelled fighting the ropes. Then the member pulled a gun out and pointed it at Max. Max stiffened.

"Stop moving or I'll shoot her."

"Boss, what about that other girl?" Another guy asked. Fang recognized him. He was Dylan, Iggy's top underdog. "The darker one?"

"Leave her alone!" Max yelled. "She ran before anything happened!" Fang was shocked. There was a gun pointed at her but she still spoke rudely to them. It was as if she didn't fear them at all.

"Just leave her. If she becomes trouble you know what to do." Iggy said. Max closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She was honestly worried for Ella, Fang noticed.

"Iggy let them go. They won't tell anyone." Fang said.

"No, I can't trust you. You said the exact same thing then I get cops at my door!"

"Really?" Max laughed. "You made that kind of a deal? How stupid are you? You don't think that a person would tell the cops that you murdered someone?"

"Shut up!" Dylan yelled pushing the gun to the side of Max's head. Her eyes flashed with fear and she closed her mouth. "You don't call our leader stupid!"

"But wouldn't he be?" Angel asked un aware of what was going on. Dylan turned the gun on her.

"She's seven!" Fang yelled. "She doesn't know what she talking about!"

"Angel, honey, don't say anything." Max said.

"But you do?"

"Angel, do not copy Max." Fang said. Gazzy knew what Angel had done and he closed his body around her. "Max is stupid as well. Just please be quiet."

"But Fang-"

"Be quiet Angel," Gazzy said. Angel stared at him and nodded. Fang breathed a sigh of relief but lost it quickly.

"How will you divide them up boss?" Dylan asked.

"You will take Fang and his new girlfriend. I'll go with the little ones."

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" Max yelled. "I barely know him!"

"Yet you risked your life for him?" Dylan chuckled. "You're a dumb one, aren't you?" Max spit at him. Dylan turned and punched her. Max doubled over as his fist made contact with her stomach.

"Good thing I didn't eat breakfast," Max muttered with her eyes closed.

"You shouldn't hit a girl," Gazzy said.

"You shouldn't be talking!" Dylan yelled going at him. Iggy caught his hand and shook his head.

"He's nine. You don't hit him. He just knows the rules of a 'gentleman'." Iggy said. Dylan glared at his boss.

"You're going soft." In return for the comment Iggy punched him.

"No, I'm not. I don't like little kids getting beat up by my men." Iggy growled in a low voice. Dylan nodded.

"Yo, boss we're here." A guy said. Iggy nodded and took a small rope. He went to Angel and Gazzy.

"Give me your wrist." The kids were too scared and they did as they were told. Iggy tied the rope to their wrists then tied their wrists together so they couldn't get away easily.

"What about them?" Dylan asked nodding to Max and Fang.

"Point the gun at the girl and they'll obey you." Dylan nodded and smiled. After Iggy took the kids Dylan grabbed Max's arm and hauled her out of the van. Then another man grabbed Fang and pulled him out. Dylan pointed the gun on Max's back, where her heart was on the opposite side.

"Come on, get moving." Max had no choice but to move. Fang followed while the guy holding his arm pushed him foreword. It wasn't like he was going to run when there was a gun on Max, or when Angel and Gazzy were still here.

Ella ran back to her house and burst into the door. Her mother was sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Ella, what's going on?"

"We met up with Fang then the gang near here came and Fang told me to run. I tried to get Max to run but she stayed. I forgot about Angel and Gazzy being there and left them. Now I think something bad happened because there was too many of them there and I know Max is a great fighter but I don't think even she could fight them all and win." Ella said in two breathes. Her mom jumped up and dialed the police.

"Yes, hello this is Dr. Martinez and my daughter Ella just came running in here and told me that the local gang attacked her… They had Nick with them, yes… The foster children that live with Mrs. Lexton was with him along with my other daughter Maximum Ride… yes sir." She turned to Ella. "Go pack your bag. We're going to the police station and Mrs. Lexton should meet up with us. A policeman is coming to get us in thirty minutes." Ella nodded and ran upstairs to her room. She grabbed a bag and shoved in some of her clothes and a hairbrush.

Would Max be alright? Would Fang be alright? Would Angel and Gazzy be alright? Lord knows that Max wouldn't stop harassing the gang. Angel would start copying Max, so she'd be in more danger. Ella felt like she was going to be sick. If she'd taken Angel and Gazzy they would be safe. If Max had ran she'd be safe. But max would have never left Fang there. She would fight for anyone in danger. Pluse earlier she said she was missing people in her life. When she met them, Max seemed happy, like they were who she was missing. Maybe that's why she stayed.

"Ella, let's go!" Her mom yelled. Ella raced down the stairs and outside. Her mother and the officer nodded to her. She and her mother got in the car then they took off.

At the station Ella was asked all kinds of questions. Why was she there? Was there a reason that Max wouldn't leave Nick alone? Was Max Nick's girlfriend? Did Max know Iggy? What was her relation to Nick? How did she know him?

"Okay! This is annoying! Max just met F-Nick. She wouldn't let anyone get beat up if she thought she could prevent it. Max didn't know Iggy, she just moved in my mom and I. Nick is my friend and I babysit Angel and Gazzy sometimes." Ella yelled. "Now can you please tell me you can save my sister?"

"We aren't sure Miss Martinez. Iggy has a reputation for hurting people and killing them quickly." This time Ella did get sick. She ran to the trash can and threw up all of her breakfast. She couldn't stop then she felt dizzy and fell backwards into a chair. "Are you okay?"

"No, my sister has most likely been kidnapped along with my friend and two little kids. Why would I be alright?"

"Sorry, bed question."

"Sir, someone saw a van being unloaded on Dexter street! It had two little kids and two teenagers. There were two girls and two boys. The teen girl had a gun at her back." The officer got up and walked out. They found them! They would be safe!

Max and Fang were still tied up in a small room. Fang held his head down avoiding Max's gaze. He was worried about Angel and Gazzy. Heck he was worried about Max, but he wasn't worried for himself.

"Fang," he voice was soft and caring unlike what he was used to. Fang looked up and saw her eyes were soft. "This isn't your fault. We'll get out of this somehow."

"How do you know?"

"I'm Maximum Ride, I know everything," even that comment didn't have the force it should have but Fang chuckled dryly. "Maybe Ella has gotten help."

"Maybe." Fang said. Max sat back and stared at him. He felt so familiar. The sarcastic comments. Caring for the little kids. But that was silly she just met him this morning didn't she? Looking into his eyes Max didn't think so. She knew him from somewhere. Where?

"Max? Max? Max, wake up." Fang leaned over Max. She was moving, more like twitching. Everyone else was asleep. He was taking the watch, mostly because he wanted to wake Max up. Then Nudge rubbed her eyes and walked next to Fang. Max twitched and her eyes widened.

"Max!" Max is waking up!" She screamed. Everyone woke up and came over. Fang gently shook Max's shoulder.

"Max, Max wake up." Slowly her eyes opened and everyone grinned.

"Fang? I had the craziest dream." Max said sitting up. She held her head in her hands.

"What was your dream about?" Angel asked. Max looked at Angel and smiled. Then she continued to tell everyone about her dream. Everyone stared at her then laughed.

"So Iggy was a gang leader?" Fang asked. "And he was trying to kill me?"

"You got kidnapped with Angel, Fang and I?" Gazzy asked.

"Why was Dylan in your dream and working for me?" Iggy asked. Only Angel was quiet. Max turned to her.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Why did Iggy try to kill you and Fang?"

"It was just a crazy dream. Iggy would never do that. Besides he couldn't if he tried." Max said hugging Angel. Angel nodded.

"Where is Dylan?" Nudge asked. Everyone turned to Fang. He shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Why wasn't I told we were camping here?" Dylan asked coming in. He was drenched completely. Everyone started laughing as Dylan glared at Fang.

"He was busy." Gazzy said.

"Yeah making out with Max isn't considered busy." Dylan growled.

"Actually, I was unconscious." Max said raising her eye brow at him. "So are you going to say that again?"

"Sorry."

"Max when can we leave?" Angel asked staring at Dylan.

"I told you it was a dream Angel," Max sighed. Dylan stared at her.

"Max had a dream about me?" He looked smug.

"Yeah, you tried to kill her." Fang growled. Dylan's eyes widened and he looked at Max.

"I'd never try to-"

"It was a _dream_ does anyone know the meaning of dream?" Max asked.

"No," Fang said. Max glared at him.

"Max! It stopped raining! Let's go to Dr. M's house!" Angel said jumping up. Max nodded and they all flew off.


End file.
